The device of the present invention is adapted particularly for carrying hangers for clothing, commonly known as coat hangers. Such coat hangers most often have a wire hook for carrying them and hanging them, and very often they are uncomfortable to hold in the hand. This is particularly so in the case of a number of hangers, or plurality of them, to be held together in the hand. In the latter case, the hooks of the hangers often do not lie in the same orientation, but assume a somewhat irregular bundle or stack with raw pointed ends exposed which often engage the hand of the holder in an uncomfortable or painful attitude.